Pirate & Alien: Love Story
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Miss Olive (anime-only character) is a Level 3 pirate/prisoner in Impel Down's Level 3: Starvation Hell. One day, a fateful encounter with a certain Saiyan will change both their lives forever.
1. Arrival

**PIRATE & ALIEN: A LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, One Piece, or Ghost Nappa. They are both owned by their respective manga and anime owners/companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Chapter 1: Legendary Warrior & Lady Pirate Prisoner**

 _DBZ Universe_

Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, has just been blasted into the Sun by a combined Kamehameha Wave from Goku and his two sons, Gohan and Goten. By all means, he should've been dead, but thanks to a certain bald-headed Saiyan Ghost making an irritating comment, Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 in his Legendary form! The newly-transformed Broly sent an uppercut to the blue beam pushing him into the sun, knocking it away. By the time he had stopped sliding backwards, however, he found himself in the star that gives Planet Earth daylight. Still, without the massive Kamehameha Wave to swallow him up, he passed through the sun without a scratch on him.

"This new power is amazing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly cackled loudly.

Suddenly, though, Broly vanished into thin air! Due to the sudden disappearance of his presence, everyone thought that he was finally dead, or at least until the panicked Goku contacted them from the other world and told them that the Legendary Super Saiyan wasn't in Hell or anywhere else in the universe.

Meanwhile, SuperKamiGuru was laughing in amusement on Planet Namek. "Haha. Good work, Porunga. Now our universe...is safe. However, whichever universe that I wished Broly to is now screwed. Hah! Sucks to be them. Next, please send Ghost Nappa along with him. For my final wish, get me a TV!"

 _One Piece Universe_

Miss Olive (Anime Character Only) is a female pirate who is unmatched in beauty. She has green hair, deep blue eyes, and the perfect body. She is every guy's desire.

Now she has just been sent to Impel Down Prison, placed into black-and-white striped prison clothes, and had her hands and feet shackled. The sounds of screaming men reached her ears, which unnerved her quite a bit. Before Miss Olive was able to ask, she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and put on a meat hook that was attached to a conveyer belt.

Once she was secured onto said meat hook, the conveyer belt then started moving again, taking her ever closer to the almost inhuman screams of pain. She went through sterilization before being carried forwards again, the screams of men growing ever closer making her body quiver in fear at what horrors awaited her. She found out soon enough, as she arrived a couple of minutes later to the sight of prisoners' lower legs being dunked in boiling tar before being lifted out, only to be whipped and tortured by a pink-haired female officer at Impel Down known as Sadie.

Miss Olive started screaming in fear of what awaited her next as she wiggled, struggled, and writhed with all of her might to get free, though to no avail. When it was her turn, she was sobbing and begging for mercy while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sadie's response? "Ahahaha! I love it when they cry and beg! It makes this so much fun for me!"

Sadie then pulled the lever and dropped her into the tar.

"GYIIIIEEEEEEEAAAA!" Miss Olive screamed/sobbed in agonizing discomfort as her lower legs were dunked in before being lifted out, and she struggled and wiggled her feet and toes in pain while flexing her legs as much as she could.

After being dunked in the boiling tar a few more times, Miss Olive was taken off the meat hook by some guards and hung over a wooden beam by her handcuffs, along with a few other guys who were lined up behind her in the same position. Sadie then started whipping the men and woman, all screaming out and twitching in pain.

When finished, two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her over to a chair and sat her down in it. Sadie then smashed three of the green-haired female prisoner's fingers, making her scream in pain.

Upon finishing, Sadie summoned a couple of guards, who then grabbed Miss Olive and dragged her away by her arms. When they finally stopped, the two guards threw her into a cell face-first. Opening her puffy eyes, she looked around and took in her surroundings. There was sand as far as the eye could see, along with cells with men who were withering away, as well as skeletons. She also noticed the heat, which was unbearable. Also, she was now in a cell with a bunch of men, who all immediately surrounded her.

"This is the 3rd Level of Hell, Also known as Starvation Hell. Enjoy your stay in here with the guys, _woman_ ," The Marine who had just thrown Miss Olive into the cell said to her with a knowing smirk before taking his leave.

Before she could even get up, all of the men in the cell rushed Miss Olive and held her down.

"Stop!" Miss Olive screamed at the men, who just laughed at her as they started to grope her voluptuous breasts.

"Hah! Nobody's going to save you down here! You're _our_ little bitch now!" One of the men sneered at the poor woman and started to pull down her pants.

Miss Olive knew that she was about to get raped, and screamed one last desperate plea to the Heavens. "PLEASE SAVE MEEEE!"

As if some diety had decided to answer the prayer, a person appeared out of thin air in the prison cell and landed right on top of the skull of the guy who was about to rape the green-haired female pirate, knocking him out.

Miss Olive then looked up in shock at the person who had just (unknowingly) saved her. Towering more than 10 ft. in height was an insanely muscular man with dark green and black bioelectricity constantly surrounding his form. He has long, spiky, and dark-green hair that comes down below his waist. Each encrusted with a sapphire jewel, he wore two golden wrist bracelets, a golden necklace with a boomerang-shaped bar of metal at the bottom, and two golden boots. He wore no shirt, exposing his entire upper body in all of it's glory. He also wore white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. On top of all that, he has no eyebrows, and his eyes are completely white/blank (neither irises nor pupils), making him look all the more ominous.

"What the...?! Whe-Where am I?! Where's KAKAROOOOOOOT?!" The being roared in rage and confusion, which shook the planet in the process.

After frantically looking around, two things were clear to him. One, he obviously isn't in outer space anymore, and two, he could no longer sense anyone's power level from before. One minute he was in outer space, and the next he is in a jail cell in the middle of a desert. The fact that there were a bunch of nobodies were glaring at him while shaking in fear wasn't helping his foul mood either. He decided to fix that.

"Wh-Who ARE you?!" All of the men asked in fear.

"My name is Broly, and I'll be your executioner. NOW DIE!" Just like that, the man now known as Broly disappeared into thin air before reappearing directly in front of the man on top of Miss Olive and sent a kick to his side.

Due to the massive amount of ki behind the kick, it split the would-be rapist in half, who turned into dust a mere second later, which scattered into the wind.

"T-T-T-The fuck?!" One of the inmates shouted in horror a the display of power shown by this newcomer. "It's j-just one guy! He can't beat all of us!" One of the men shouted, which seemed to regain confidence.

With a war cry, the male prisoners then all attacked the Legendary Super Saiyan, only to shatter their arms when their fists made contact with his body.

"GAAAAH!" Came the screams of the men who had all tried to hit Broly with all their might. "W-W-W-What is h-he?!" One man asked as he shook from fear at the sight of the seemingly invincible Saiyan standing inches away from them with a dark smirk on his face.

Before anyone could recover, the Legendary Super Saiyan disappeared before reappearing directly in front of the men and hitting them all, turning them into dust, just like their comrade from earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly bellowed out in laughter, enjoying the feeling of slaughtering someone.

Just as the Legendary Super Saiyan had finished laughing, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist/buttox which belonged to the green-haired woman. At the same time, she pressed her sobbing face against his lower abdomen, letting her tears flow freely down her face and onto his skin. Just as he was about to raise his arm in order to backhand the annoying woman into oblivion, he suddenly froze upon feeling a new yet wonderful sensation.

Miss Olive had just planted a gentle kiss on Broly's stomach.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Here's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next chapter, peace out.**


	2. Lovers - Broly x Miss Olive

**PIRATE & ALIEN: A LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, or Ghost Nappa. They are both owned by their respective manga artists & anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Chapter 2: Lovers - Broly x Miss Olive**

Broly had never been more conflicted in his life. If a Saiyan female were to kiss a Saiyan male back on Planet Vegeta, then she was basically offering herself up as his mate. His deceased father Paragus had taught him this during a history lesson about their race when he was a boy. The problem was that he was on another world, so he had no idea about the customs on this world. He was also in another dimension, but he didn't know that at the time.

In the end, he decided to ask before choosing his next course of action. In other words, if she agrees then she lives, but if not, she dies.

"Does that make you my mate?" Miss Olive looked confused by his question, making him frown. "Where I come from, a female becomes the mate of whichever male she kisses. _You_ just kissed me, so I'm asking if that means you're offering yourself up to be my mate."

Her eyes widened upon hearing this revelation, but only for a moment. Considering what happened to those twelve guys from earlier who had tried to fight him, there wasn't anything she could do to stop him from doing whatever he wanted with her. She really didn't see any better option here than to accept.

On the bright side, this guy at least had the decency to ASK first and not just act on instict. She also wouldn't have to go through this Hell alone anymore if she were to accept. An idea then came to her. Maybe she could still get out of this mess yet.

"How did you end up here?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Broly was starting to lose his patience. "I don't know. Now answer my question."

Just like that, her hopes of teleporting out of there were shot to Hell. Resigning herself to her own fate, Olive nodded in the affirmative.

"Sure, why not? It'd be better than being in here by myself, and it sure as Hell beats being with those unsavory bastards you just killed. Hell, you saved my life, and you're built like a God," She replied, listing off her reasons.

Broly's eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks were tinged red from a light blush that had formed on his face. He had expected her to decline, yet she didn't.

"Is this permanent, like marriage?" She asked. "If so, I don't have a ring for you."

"Yeah, you are my mate for life, but what's marriage?" He asked in confusion,

Miss Olive was staring at him as if he'd grown another head before a look of realization dawned on her features.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," She said, thinking that he was just being an ass.

...And then he tilted his head in confusion. "What's funny?" He asked, not looking very amused.

She looked at him incredulously. "What planet are you from?"

"Planet Vegeta, " He smirked, letting his monkey tail out as proof that he is not of her world.

. . . . . .

"Huh?" Was all she could manage to say after several minutes of silence.

"I am a Saiyan, Which is a humanoid race with a monkey's tail just above our rear. The Saiyans are a race of the most powerful warriors in the universe. We were ruthless, and we lived for the thrill of battle. We used to work for an intergalactic space tyrant, who ran the Panet Trade Organization. We would go around wiping out entire civilizations and selling them to the highest bidder, all under the name of the boss himself, Frieza. In short, we were Space Pirates," He began explaining before pausing so she could take everything in.

After about five seconds, he resumed his history lesson, "We were loyal to Frieza, but as we got stronger, he began to fear the rise of a Super Saiyan, which is a legendary transformation amongst our people that grants the person unimagineable power, as well as one of the only warriors capable of killing him. To avoid this, he blew up our planet, reducing it to space dust."

After another five seconds, he once again continued, "I was only a baby at the time of our homeworld's destruction, but I used my power to escape unharmed. My name is Broly, and I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan amongst Super Saiyans. Turns out that there are such things as an Ascended Super Saiyan and a Double-Ascended Super Saiyan, though it's easier to just call the tranformations by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. I am currently in my 3rd form in my Legendary state, which I call Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Now, did you get all of that?"

Miss Olive's mind still needed a bit of time to recover from the fucking it had just received, so it overloaded, and she fainted. While she was out cold, a guard with a sleazy grin came by, pulled out his cock, and started to move it around inside of her mouth before finally noticing Broly. The guard screamed like a bitch as a green ki blast disinterested him. Then a duck shouting about Aflack waddled by them.

* * *

Miss Olive's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. "Ugh, what a fucked-up dream. Must've been drinking some really...strong...sh-sh-sh-SHIIIIIIIIT! Y-YOU...YOU'RE REAL!" She screamed out the last part at the top of her lungs while shakily pointing at Broly.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead at what all she had just said since waking up. It was almost as if she had never even wanted anything to do with him in the first place, now that she knew who he was.

"I-It's a-a-all in my head. A-A-A-Aliens d-don't exist. I'm g-going to close me eyes, and when I open them, it won't be the...and he's still there. Why is is he still here?! I-I'M NOT CRAZY! EVERYONE ELSE IS CRAZY! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEE!" ...Or maybe it's just because she'd never seen an extraterrestrial before, if her reaction was any indication.

The Legendary Super Saiyan's left eye started twitching violently. "Even if this is your first time seeing a being from another planet, you don't have to act like it's such a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Nobody has ever seen an actual alien before!" She shouted.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "No one? Just how deep in the space boonies am I?"

Miss Olive opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She didn't know how to respond to that at the moment, as she was still trying to process everything she had just been told.

"Hmph, no matter. Let's go, we're leaving," Broly told his "wife" and walked up to the bars.

Miss olive sighed and held up three fingers. "How? First, we're stuck in a cell. Second, even if we could somehow get out, there are still two more levels above this one. Third, then there are the monsters guarding the place, along with the marines."

Miss Olive then looked at her three fingers and blinked in confusion. "Wait, why aren't my fingers broken anymore? Actually, why don't my legs not hurt quite as bad as before?"

"I was starting to heal your body while you were unconscious, but you woke up when I had just started on your legs," He told his mating partner.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?! YOU CAN HEAL PEOPLE?! MORE IMPORTANLY, D-DOES THAT M-MEAN Y-Y-YOU T-TOUCHED ME?!"

"Yeah, so? What of it?" He asked, not seeing any problem.

"WHAT OF IT?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME FOR PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BODY!" She screamed at him angrily.

Broly scoffed. "Tch, why would I need your permission? You're my mate now, so that shouldn't be an issue. Also, I doubt that anyone would even care about what happens to you from the looks of things, so get over it."

Miss Olive then remembered the discussion they had on the matter before she had fainted.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. I'm now married to a planet-destroying alien warrior who's also the legend among legends. Ahah...ahah...ahah...," She laughed as though she was losing her mind.

Getting used to this was going to take awhile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well, that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


End file.
